The objectives of the research are to develop methods of data analysis and an accompanying computer methodology designed to aid in finding solutions to problems arising in population and family planning. In particular, attention is being focused on the design and computer implementation of new population projection systems with a capability for measuring the demographic impact of family planning programs within a developmental context. Attention is also being given to problems arising in the design of family planning programs, especially as they relate to the incorporation of covariates of importance in family planning into probabilistic models. A central part of this phase of the research will consist of constructing statistical models of human reproduction, describing patterns actually followed by couples in utilizing contraception, abortion, and sterilization to space and limit births. The methods of data analysis under development are designed to utilize either historical data or that collected in large clinical trials, longitudinal surveys, or cross-sectional surveys.